lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:.vectorDestiny/Locky's Song Reviews: Summer by Calvin Harris
Welcome to my Todd in the Shadows ripoff. 2014 is a weird time for music. Everyone that was famous in 2013 is mysteriously absent on the Top 10, with the exception of Maroon 5 and... Calvin Harris? Wow, 2014 is trying so much to be new in everything that they are even resurrecting dead people! 2014 is the new 90's really, trying to find it's own identity but still pretty much being a carbon copy of the previous music season. Calvin Harris was someone that jumped in the bandwagon of eletronic music, like David Guetta, Avicii and the Swedish House Mafia. His first and only hit until Summer was a song called Feel So Close, that peaked in the 12th position of Billboard and was on everywhere on the radios. He got a song that placed better on Billboard but no one remembers, called Sweet Nothing. Then 2014 came with Summer. Summer is a bunch of nothing that is incredible that is on the Billboard Top 10, getting ahead of Pharrel Williams' Happy ''(a much better song), but what ''Summer ''is about? Let's analyse the lyrics. :''When I met you in the summer To my heartbeat sound Damn, that was really a coincidence that he met someone at the sound of his heartbeats, that can only mean... :We fell in love As the leaves turned brown IT IS A LOVE SONG, UGHHH! God damn! When people is going to get bored by love songs!? It has been 25 years since love songs existed and did really nobody got bored of listening it? God damn guys, there are other topics that you guys can talk about, especially regarding summer! Take for example, Mungo Jerry's In the Summertime. Okay, weird choice, but still has more to do with Summer than Calvin Harris' Summer! For Calvin Harris, Summer means "time to make another goddamn love song". Ugh, what happens next? :We could be together baby As long as skies are blue So does that means that you can only be with her when it is day? Because during night, the skies are black, just sayin'. :You act so innocent now But you lied so soon Wait, what she lied about? The song never says anything about it! I don't know what relationship breaking lie it would be, it could be that she lied that she had a Xbox, or that she had a lot of money or that she lied that she was a woman. I think no one of those could break a relationship, probably the last one, though. And from here and on, the eletronic part comes in and the lyrics just repeat. The eletronic part is actually pretty boring, there is a violin and a bunch of robots doing the rest of this part. I couldn't find any other instrument other than the violin during this part. And that's it, honestly. 3 minutes is too long for this song and everytime you hear it, more boring it becomes. It already bored the hell out of me so why is still on the billboards? Billboards are just stupid, because no one would listen to this song more than once without getting bored, this song is just so goddamn awful, it is another generic love song with the main part of the song being an overrused eletronic beat which just like another eletronic songs, it is just boring. Ugh, what is next? You choose! Pharrel Williams - Happy OneRepublic - Counting Stars MAGIC! - Rude Maroon 5 - Maps Micheal Jackson & Justin Timberlake - Love Never Felt So Good Category:Blog posts